


[Podfic] Save a Horse, Ride a Captain sequel snippets

by irrationalpie, pandamug, secretsofluftnarp



Series: [Podfic] Save a Horse, Ride a Captain [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shrunkyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalpie/pseuds/irrationalpie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandamug/pseuds/pandamug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp
Summary: You have entered the groupVengeance BrosStarkJARVISORDER CHAMPAGNEJUST LIKEA HUNDRED CASES OF CHAMPAGNEBUY A VINYARDRhodesBelay that, JARVIS.JARVISThank you, Colonel Rhodes.StarkSpoilsportsWe need CHAMPAGNECap’s getting LAIDRhodesSeriously?Wilsonnobut he did have an actual conversational exchange with another human that didn’t involve mortal peril on either sideand they were making some serious calf eyes at each other
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: [Podfic] Save a Horse, Ride a Captain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094564
Kudos: 16
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Save a Horse, Ride a Captain sequel snippets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Junkyard scraps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078058) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



> This was inspired by [Chapter 3: Save a Horse, Ride a Captain sequel snippets](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/16078058/chapters/37576577) of Junkyard Scraps.
> 
> Thanks to [galwednesday]() for the blanket permission to podfic, and for also letting me add a couple lines for an animation idea that has not yet materialized, but hopefully will in a couple days! Also to [pandamug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandamug) and [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp) for recording this with me, and [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp) for editing the audio! I had a blast recording with you two ❤️

[Download or listen online here (3.3 MB/5 minutes)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oGICaVE4iX4cdcn6rHYlf0BQ7RJWzQ7z/view?usp=sharing)

Transcript of lines added to the fic:

> Initiating StarkTech spy drone ‘spy-drone-289’  
> Tracking target ‘Steve Rogers’ a.k.a. ‘Capsicle’

(Steve & Bucky snippet)

“God damn it, Tony, not again!”  
> *crunch*  
> Connection with ‘spy-drone-289’ lost  
Tony Stark, probably: What the fuck. Was my spy drone trying to audition as a romance writer? What is this fizzy happiness business?!

(chat snippet)


End file.
